wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Logic
Logic is another fail fanfic by Toaster It's from the POV of Gallow Yep, ideologically sensitive material and yadda yadda yadda ''Part One ''Sometimes I wonder... Why do bad things have to happen to good people? Is is because they really weren't good people? Or because they made a few mistakes down the road? ''Chapter One'' I wake up in my house. All is well. The birds are chirping. I smell the wafting scent of breakfast coming from downstairs. Mom's making pancakes again. I roll over in bed, but eventually get up and get dressed, and go down to breakfast. I was right. Mom is making pancakes. My favorite. She beckons for me to take a seat, that same loving smile plastered to her face. She slid the food in front of me, and kissed me on the forehead. I hastily ate my breakfast and got my books, and kissed her on the cheek as I left for school. Classes and classes flew by, but I was too excited for the party at 10:00. It was the party for my biggest crush, and today was the day I would woo him. I talked with my girl friends and giggled at some cute boys, made fun of the nobodies, and had an overall normal day. I sat at the popular table, and of course, everyone swarmed around me, as usual. Finally. It was time to go home. With an excited giggle, I streaked out of class and back home. My mom was waiting at the door, and waved to me. 10:00 I put on my best dress and glob on a ton of makeup, and with final preparations, walk out of the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the plush doll that my mother bought for me. I quickly hurry out of the door and to the party. Chapter Two Flickering lights, enough to make one dizzy. Dragon bodies bouncing up and down. My head felt woozy, and I couldn't think straight. All of a sudden... A crash, and then laughter. I look around to see whom everyone was laughing at.. And then I realize it was me. '' I looked down at myself, wondering what was wrong, what they had done... I gasp, realizing what happened, and ran out of the room as quickly as I could. They were holding a photo of my mom and I, holding the plush doll. Tears streaked down my face, sullying the mascara and blush on it. ''Outside, it rained. A drizzle, yet it rained. ''Chapter Three'' I jogged over to my lawn, my lungs heaving. I noticed the willow tree next to my house. I gazed at it's drooping branches. That tree was me right now. I burst the door open, yelling groggily for my mother. My head pounded. The lights never really came on. There was an eeriness to the house. Unbeknownst to me, I continued to stumble through the hallways, moaning for my mother. A bloodstained hoodie layed in the washing room. My wits finally about me, I walk towards it. My mom's favorite; she wears it all the time. I pick it up and put it on, grateful for the warmth it bore. I pick up the flashlight sitting on the washing machine and flick it on. ''Chapter Four'' I walked to the stairs, bloodstains creeping up to the top. It was still wet. I bent down to wipe my talons along the substance. I added to the gashes on the hoodie and proceeded up the steps. More stains on the wall, also fresh. They led to my room. My heart pounded. That was the second the whispers were heard echoing through my head. Something bad was going to happen they breathed. ''Part Two ''I didn't want to go in there... I knew what would happen. I knew from the very start... .... Is it bad to talk to ghosts? ''Chapter One'' I gathered myself. It was time to face it. I walked, slowly, zombie-like into the room. It was horrifying. My belongings were strewn everywhere, and there was nothing left to be salvaged. My bed was in ruins. Everything had been torn out of my closet. A talon laid cold behind the side of the bed. Curious, I found out who it was Hoping, praying it wasn't her. My prayers weren't answered. There she was... And there it was... She laid there, in a pool of blood, a strangely peaceful look on her face, clutching... My plushie. The plushie was a little yellow dragonic thing, with adorable button eyes. A child's toy. A gift from a mother to a child. I clasped my talon over my face. I grasped her talon in mine and I... I cried. ''Chapter Two'' For at least five minutes straight, I cried. I miss her. I miss her... ''Chapter Three'' The usurper finally showed himself. He was hiding in my closet. I screech and fall backwards, letting my mom go. He leaps forward with the knife. Slow Motion. A quick, clean slice right across my eye. Slowly, as if time stopped, I put my talon against it. Blood ran from the wound. I opened my eye up... Nothing. I could see nothing. Frantically, stealing the plushie with me... I bolted. ''Chapter Four'' I ran as fast as I could, down the street, and hid behind a bush. I made sure I could see my house. The dragon came out of the house, twirled the knife around.. And somehow I don't know how... Set my house, with my mother in it, on fire. The flames danced before my eyes as my entire childhood went up in flames. I was so tired... The flames lulled me to sleep. ''Chapter Five'' I woke up, a mysterious fog laying on my neighbourhood.. Or was it smoke? I got up, and clutching my plushie, walked to my house again. Nothing was left. All except for the willow tree who remained scorched and almost burned. Few branches were left unsinged. I walked under it, feeling emotionless. I didn't have enough strength to cry. So, I just sat down. I just sat down, clutched my plushie, and stared. I thought of nothing. Nothingness as far as my bloody eye could see. '' ''To be continued, DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNN Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)